


Talking Body

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Talking Body

_Love can be love_   
_Anything you want I’ll give it up_   
_Lips, lips I kiss_   
_Bite me while I taste your fingertips_

_Day drunk into the night, wanna keep you here_   
_‘Cause you dry my tears_   
_Yeah, summer loving and fights_   
_How it is for us, and it’s all because_

_Now if we’re talking body_  
 _You got a perfect one, so put it on me_  
 _Swear it won’t take you long_  
 _If you love me right_  
 _We fuck for life, on and on and on_  
 _Now if we’re talking body_  
 _You got a perfect one, so put it on me_  
 _Swear it won’t take you long_  
 _If you love me right_  
 _We fuck for life, on and on and on_  

* * *

 

“Where do you think you are going?” Crowley growled, his hand reaching out to wrap around your arm in a tight grip.

You looked down at his hand before looking back up at him. “Let me go or I swear I’ll walk out that door for good.”

Crowley laughed. “We both know you won’t leave.  You’ll never find someone else who makes you feel like I do.”

You rolled your eyes until he used his grip on you to yank your body forward, pressing you up against his body. “We both know it’s true,” he muttered, his eyes scanning your lips.

“Crowley,” you muttered, your anger gone as you felt his arousal against your leg.

“Yes Kitten?”

You leaned up, capturing his lips with yours in a deep kiss, groaning when Crowley pulled back with a smirk. “I thought you wanted to leave?”

Your eyes snapped open as the anger surged back.  Putting your hands on his chest you pushed, breaking his hold on you.   You almost made it to the door of the so called “throne room” before he was on you, his front colliding with your back and pushing you forward until you were face first against the wall, his erection grinding into your ass.

Your braced your hands against the wall with the intention of using it to push off from to knock him away, but his hands came around to undo your jeans. Instead of pushing away you found yourself bending at the waist, spreading your legs a little further so he could tug your jeans and then panties down.   Stepping out of them, you moaned when his fingers found your wet sex.

“So wet for me,” he whispered in your ear as he inserted two fingers, his thumb teasing your clit. 

“Crowley,” you gasped, thrusting yourself against his hand, riding his fingers.

“Fuck Kitten,” he said, “Need your perfect body.”

You chuckled. “My body is far from perfect Crowley.”

He pulled his hand away, grabbing your arm once again and leading you to his throne.  Crowley sat down on the edge of the throne and with a snap of his fingers he was completely naked.  “Come here,” he said, beaconing you closer.

You moved to stand between his legs and Crowley grabbed your waist, spinning you around to face away from him.  You knew right away what he wanted and you bent slightly, letting him guide his hard cock into you as you sat down in his lap.

“Ride your king,” he commanded, his hands wrapping around the front of you and cupping your breasts.

You bit your lip as you pulled yourself up, before slowing coming back down, taking your time and setting a slow pace.   You felt Crowley lean forward, his lips and beard brushing against your back, shoulders, and neck as you moved.

When Crowley’s hand trailed down to gently brush against your clit you picked up your pace, leaning forward as you moved so he hit just the right spot. 

Leaving one hand on your clit, Crowley grabbed your hair with the other, pulling your head back as you continued to pick up your speed.  You felt your orgasm hit and you cried out, coming to a stop on his cock as you rode out the sensations.

You felt Crowley take a deep breath as you trembled around him and then he moved beneath you a couple times before he came, his teeth sinking into your shoulder.

Leaning back to rest against him you tried to catch your breath.  “That was amazing.”

“You are amazing Kitten,” Crowley replied, nuzzling your neck.

“I forget why I was mad at you,” you said with a tone of amusement.

“You were mad because I said that movie was horrible.”

“Oh yeah,” you muttered. “I am still mad about that.”

“Come be mad at me in the shower,” he said, helping you slide off his lap and snapping a robe around the both of you.

You took his hand and followed him out of the throne room.

 


End file.
